Bambi Meets Godzilla: The Revenge
by SykoBeevr
Summary: Following the animated short, it's time for everyone's favortie deer to get some revenge. In style.


On one fateful day several years ago, a gentle beloved deer met his end at the foot of a rampaging, mutant reptilian monster. Now that poor innocent creature has been given a new lease on life, and its chance for vengeance is nearly at hand…

__

Submersed Lab off the coast of Japan, 2028

After one of Godzilla's previous rampages, the Japanese government sent an inspection team, as normal, to assess the damage that was done to the affected area. Like a force of nature, the radioactive reptile left nothing but destruction in its wake. In one open field nearby the "epicenter" of the attack, the team found the remains of a lone deer that had seemingly been crushed by the monster. The team leader saw, in this deer, not simply gore and entrails, but hope. Hope for the future of Japan. Hope for the defeat of Godzilla.

From that day forth, that man—Kiyosato Arisukawa—dedicated his life to the creation of new, secret technologies. He quietly petitioned certain members of the government to create a new branch, a branch hidden from all but the highest authorities, which would have the sole purpose of creating the ultimate Anti-Godzilla weapon. The core team of the new operation toiled long and hard for many years. Finally, one day in early 2027, a breakthrough was made. They had finally achieved the ability to meld flesh and cybernetics into one cohesive living entity. Kiyosato and his team then went to work on his friend the deer. Not much was left of poor Bambi, but there was just enough to breathe new, if artificial, life into the dead creature. 

Kiyosato drew himself out of his reverie so that he could focus on the task at hand. They had finally finished constructing Bambi's new body and installed all the weaponry he would need to take on the giant creature that had destroyed him. All that remained now was to stimulate the neurons in his organic brain, and activate the CPU in his cybernetic brain simultaneously. The feat had yet to be done successfully, but Kiyosato was confident. With a nod, he gave the signal.

The large, sterile room went dark as all power was redirected to Bambi's lifeless body. The tissue and parts began to glow with an almost otherworldly light. His limbs twitched. His head jerked, and his ears perked up. Then, after a previously established amount of time, the power flow was cut off, and his body went still, along with everyone in the room. The lights remained off, and the room was plunged into total darkness. 

Just as Kiyosato was about to resign himself to failure, Bambi's eyes began to glow a bright, violent red. Kiyosato approached the table the deer had been strapped to. He placed his hand on his friend's head, and stroked the fur lightly.

"Can you here me, friend? Do you understand?"

Bambi's eyes went dark, then both flashed the word "Yes" in red light.

Cheers erupted from the workers, and Kiyosato let Bambi down from the table. It had worked.

***

__

Parliament hearing, the following week

All members of Japan's legislative body were gathered. Kiyosato sat proudly, as the leaders looked over his initial and purposely vague proposition on a new Anti-Godzilla weapon.

"When will you have a prototype ready?" the spokesman asked.

"It is already completed and fully operational, sirs." He gestured to his aide by the main entrance to the large room. The door opened, and Bambi walked in, accompanied by the core team of scientists. Much of the room exploded into laughter.

"Certainly you are joking, Mr. Arisukawa. A deer? Do not waste any more of our time."

"No! Wait! This is no simple deer. He is a cybernetically reconstructed lifeform, combining organic components with the latest in robotic technology consisting of a newly discovered, super-strong alloy, and equipped with state-of-the-art weapons, remote GPS uplink, fully functional language-response programs allowing him to understand human speech and interact with us, emergency self-destruct, AM/FM radio and 255 channels. He's also an expert at Pong. He can destroy Godzilla."

At that moment a modified air raid siren went off, signaling a monster attack.

"Well it seems that you will have a chance to test your creation, Doctor. Deploy it immediately."

Kiyosato turned to Bambi. "Now is your time, friend. I feel that it is Godzilla. Go and destroy him!"

***

__

Several minutes later, Tokyo

Bambi was airdropped into the middle of Tokyo, right in the path of Godzilla. He took a moment to scan his surroundings, and saw burning buildings, cars, bodies, and other signs of destruction. The massive lizard rounded a corner and came toe-to-face with the enhanced deer. Bambi glared up at Godzilla and established a direct mental link. 

"You know me. You killed me. Now I am going to kill you." Without hesitation, Bambi brought his spine-mounted SAM launcher to bear, and fired off several missiles at Godzilla's head. The beast took the hits, but staggered back into a building, shattering it and sending debris flying. Bambi opened up with his side-mounted grenade launchers, aimed at Godzilla's knees. The powerful explosions toppled the monster, sending him face-first into the street. 

Next, Bambi used the sonic wave emitters installed in his ears to confuse the monster, shattering windows and toppling unstable buildings in the process. Godzilla lashed out with its massive clawed hands, but Bambi nimbly leapt away, and the beast simply gouged out chunks of concrete from the street. Godzilla followed up with a blast of his radioactive breath just as Bambi landed, which burned away much of his flesh, but did not harm his cybernetic parts. Bambi's eye lasers ripped into Godzilla's hide, nearly ripping off his left arm. The deer noticed that a part of the dug-up street hid a gas pipe. He rose on his hind legs and used his hoof flame-throwers on the pipe, which blew up in Godzilla's face.

Godzilla tried another blast of radioactive energy, but Bambi countered with the plasma cannon hidden in his mouth. The beams met and diverted each other, spewing destructive energy everywhere. Bambi could see that Godzilla was wearing down. 

"Time to finish you off." The cyborg deer turned around, and raised his tail.

Watching remotely through satellites, the heads of the Parliament asked what he was doing. "Simple," Kiyosato replied calmly. "That is his final, ultimate weapon. The one thing guaranteed to destroy the monster. It is the Counter-Radiation-Anti-Particle gun or CRAP gun for short."

"What does it do?"

"The CRAP gun fires a stream of anti-matter particles specifically formed and modulated to cancel out any radioactive activity. And since Godzilla's heart is essentially a nuclear reactor, it is guaranteed to kill him."

Bambi looked back, smiled, and let it rip. The massive anti-matter beam penetrated Godzilla's body, and the beast exploded violently, spraying an area of three square blocks with blood and entrails. From the burning wreckage, Bambi emerged, eyes blazing. He was avenged.

The End. Kind of.


End file.
